The New and Unexpected Guardian
by Puffins XD
Summary: There is a new threat to the children of the Earth! Is it Pitch? Or will the Guardians have to protect the children with their old enemy?
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I've been looking all around the RotG fanfics but can't find any stories with Pitch becoming a guardian! So I thought, What's say I try? And here I am, the plot isn't really here but, I personally prefer enjoyable moments in films that you want to watch again and again, to films with strict plots... Oh well! Enjoy! _Please review!_

* * *

It had been 300 years since the Battle of the Nightmares and once again the balance was...balanced! Not too much fear and there had been no more incidents with Pitch since then. It seemed as though Pitch knew his place now, as if he's happy with the amount of fear he's allowed to spread.

But then again, he could be plotting revenge...

It wasn't like Pitch to give up completely and he always liked to surprise the Guardians, even still, the guardians weren't worried, because if Pitch did return, they'd beat him once more.

North had made 300 wonderful Christmas' since Pitch's defeat and was in the middle of preparing for another one, he strode around the workshop, keeping his keen eyes on everything.

The Yetis were doing their jobs splendidly, some were making cookies, toys, some were painting toys, some polishing, vanishing and sometimes designing toys! They were making many more electronic toys nowadays because kids seemed very fond with electric of the Earth and all of it's amazing powers. The elves were causing mischief and spreading joy and trying to invent new toys (but failing) around the workshop, sometimes North didn't even know why he kept those silly elves, they were always underboot and eating his cookies.

Everything seems to be going well, he thought. Another Christmas full of wonder is on w-

Suddenly North was stopped in his thoughts.

"North!"

It was Frost.

"North! You gotta come out here! Look!" He said, almost screaming.

North plodded into The Globe's room to see that the Globe was...

LOSING IT'S LITTLE LIGHTS!

Norths stared in total shock at the globe in silence for about 20 ever-lasting seconds.

"What?" He finally whispered. He looked at Jack as if asking for an explanation.

Jack's eyes averted around the room and he raised his eyebrows awkwardly.

"So.." Jack started. "Should we call the other over?"

North blinked. He cleared his throat.

"Yes, that would be for the best." He said walking over to his lever and firmly pressing it down.

"They're going to be here soon" He told Jack.

* * *

Bunny was bouncing around watching his gookies paint themselves in the colour lake, when suddenly he felt tension and ergency spread around his warren. His nose twitched and ears flickered.

"OK, Guys! I'll be gone for a while! Just carry on with the preparations!" With that, Bunny summoned open a tunnel and hopped into it, bounding on and off the walls of the hole.

Finally the tunnel ended at the Pole, the North one, and he hopped over to Norths workshop as fast as he could to get out of this blistering cold.

* * *

Inside the workshop, Tooth and North were discussing what North actually saw.

"Well...the lights were going off..." North said, slightly guilty.

"Do you have any idea of who's doing it?"

"Pitch."

"Are you sure? You said you didn't see anything to do with anyone!" Tooth cried.

"I _know_ it's Pitch!"

Suddenly, Bunny shot through the door and slammed it behind him, running to the fireplace.

"Bunny!" North called jollily with his arms in the air. "You made it!"

"Of course I did!" Snapped Bunny. "What's the problem?"

"It's the Globe" Jack said. "The lights are going out...a bit."

"Well, the kids are probably just growing up or something!"

"No. Look!" Tooth said pointing to the Globe. Bunny hopped over to Globe to get a closer look.

"Oh. The balance is tipping." Bunny looked at the floor sort of puzzled. "Do you know who did it?"

"No-" Tooth started.

"Yes, Pitch" North butted in.

"But there was no proof!" Tooth argued. "You should never accuse before you have proof! Right Sandy?"

The Sandman thoughtfully rested his chin in his hands and slowly nodded with one eyebrow arched.

"See!" Tooth exclaimed.

"Still! I am convinced it's Pitch!" North said.

"Tooth. Face it. No one else wouldn't want kids to believe in us." Bunny told her.

"I agree, but still, we have no proof whatsoever. It seems wrong to automatically be violent with him."

"But he probably is the cause of this!" Jack interrupted. "So why be gentle?"

"Look! I have no remourse for Pitch! I just think in general, since we're guardians, we shouldn't be mean without need." She told them meaningfully. The three Guardians stood awkwardly and guiltily. North sighed

"OK, Tooth's right, but we must get Boogeyman over." He told them.

"Why?" Frost asked.

"Investigation! To see if Pitch is cause." North paused and looked away. "Which he probably is.." He coughed.

Tooth heard him and had a miniature squeal of annoyance.

"Yeah! Pitch not the cause of this! Yeah right!" Bunny laughed holding his stomach.

Sandman had a shocked face with an exclamation mark floating above his head.

"Haha! You make me laugh Tooth!" North laughed wiping a tear from his eye. "Now let's go get Pitch!" He said, still chuckling.

Then, he began to make his way to the sleigh, bunny and Jack following him promptly. Sandy and Tooth shrugged at each other with annoyance and, too, began to make their way to the sleigh.

* * *

Aww! Poor Tooth and Sandy! Almost completely ignored! :( Be back soon. _PLEASE REVIEW!_


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Sorry, looking back, my chapter was soooo short! Try and make this one longer!

* * *

In Pitch's Lair...

The Nightmares had been gone for 217 years now, the only things left were the shadows and fearlings, they roamed around the lair, coating the place in dark, cold fear. They swarmed the bridges and walls in their beloved life source.

Everything was completely normal.

Except for one thing...Pitch.

He was walking around in his lair looking nowhere in particular. He was staring into the air, obviously it didn't look like he was walking, it was more like floating, his shoulders were arched and his head hung low.

_What is wrong with fear? It's a common and perfectly natural feeling! Why not embrace it's many, magnificent powers?_ Pitch sighed. He felt like the whole world hated him. It did. But why? He only did what he was meant to do! What he had to do. Now-a-days Pitch saw no point in plotting revenge, they'd beat him no matter what! Also, he couldn't think of anything more likely to beat the guardians than his last idea...It went perfectly!...But it failed. _Why am I such a failure? What's wrong with me? Why did the fearlings make me...well the same reason they make anyone but...Why did the Mim put me on Earth? Why Earth? It's the only miserable planet I can't destroy!_

_Actually, that makes sense. _

_Of course Mim would put me here if it's the only planet that's highly protected! Damn him! _

Pitch looked up as if searching for Mim. _I am here to be defeated? Or is my fate one of more interest to you...and to Earth? _Pitch had another sigh. His fate was the most disappointing ever. The other spirits had it so easy!

As Pitch was sulking, he suddenly heard something loud, creeky and large approach the entrance to his lair.

Crash!

It sounded like it landed.

"Right! Let's go and get the old grump!" Pitch's eyes widened at the sound of North's voice. His body shifted as he paused knowing he had to hide, quickly he hid in the form of a shadow.

__He heard the guardians land on the ground.

"Pitch!" They were all calling.

_What do they want from me?_

"Guys, it's no use. Even if he is in here...He won't come out!" Jack said.

"Well, we're staying here 'till he comes out." Bunnymund stated.

_They're what?_ In his mind, he sighed...again. _Might aswell speak if they're not leaving. It would be nice if they were begging for forgiveness for ruining my life. Not to mention an extremely generous waste of time..._

"Oh ho! Who do I hear intruding in my lair? The guardians! Of course!" Pitch announced. " Who else would it have been?" He said glumly. He was still in the shadows so they couldn't see him. Tooth gulped.

"Pitch we're only here to see what's going on! The lights are going out!" Tooth called out to the room.

Pitch's well hid eyes sparked slightly.

"The lights! Going out?" He sounded so happy anyone could swear he'd be bouncing on the tips of his feet and clapping delightedly. The guardians looked at each other, confused and disturbed.

"Yeah.." Bunny paused. "Are you doin' it? Tell the truth!"

"Why, I wish I was! But sadly I can't feel any extra fear..." Pitch answered truthfully.

"So...you didn't do this?" North asked.

Pitched paused._ Is he this thick?_

"No." He said simply.

_What? This doesn't make any sense! It has to be Pitch..._North thought. Just before he was about to yell "Lies!" He stopped and realized that if he yelled that then he wouldn't be able to capture Pitch. He put on fake kindness.

"Good. Can you come to the pole with us?" North said.

_Well, that was fast! _Pitch thought._ Too fast... Pole? With them? Well on the bright side he would be able to see what all the fuss is about._

__"OK" Pitch agreed. "See you there.". With that Pitch traveled through the shadows to the Pole.

The guardians looked at each other.

"Let's take Globe." North said.

* * *

The guardians just jumped through the portal to see Pitch leaning against the wall. They all looked at him.

"Took you long enough!" Pitch said calmly. "North, your workshop could do with less light."

North gulped, he didn't feel safe when Pitch acted so calm where he'd normally be terrified.

Pitch looked at North questioningly, then shook his head.

"Don't be nervous, North. I don't have any sudden traps or plans that can only have action here."

The guardians shifted awkwardly remembering Pitch knows their fears.

"Shall we stand here like a bunch of idiots or are you going to show me what all the fuss is about?" Pitch asked.

"Yes! To the globe!" North announced. He stomped in the direction of the Globe room and the rest followed.

As Pitch was walking he felt a tug on his cloak. He stopped and looked down.

It was Sandy. He formed me above his head and then a thumbs up and a question mark.

"Yes, I'm fine. How are you? Oh wait! I don't care!" Pitch stomped off faster and left Sandy confused with a "?" over his head.

As they entered the room, Pitch's eyes widened.

He started clapping.

"Well, well done to who ever did this!" He smiled blissfully. "Best try i've seen from any other evil spirit." He let his hands drop to his sides. "Might offer a job as my sidekick to this one."

"Pitch, this is serious!" Bunnymund told him while Sandy nodded in agreement.

"What? Because your lives are in jeprady? Do you expect me to care?" Pitch said.

Totaly changing the subject, North blurted out

"Tell truth! Are you doing this?"

"No"

"Lies!"

Pitch's eyes shot open, Suddenly, Sandy banged a gong made of his sand. All were staring at him in silence.

Above his head appeared the moon and then he pointed upwards.

"Sandy's right! Mim knows whether or not Pitch is causing this!" Tooth said.

North sighed.

"Yes, as always, Sandy's right." North looked up to Mim. "It's been a while Mim! What's the big news?"

Mim's light shot down onto the floor and showed a rough image of a lady's head shape and hair with leaves.

They all gasped, even Pitch.

"Mother Nature? I thought she loved Earth! It's her creation!" Jack cried. North sent him a shrug.

Then steadily the Guardian chooser rose up and opened.

"Again?" Bunny cried.

"I wonder who it's gonna be!" Tooth said. Sandy had an image of a forest. "Maybe the spirit of the forest?"

Slowly an image of a dark cape began to show. Then it showed grey skin and black spikey hair.

They couldn't believe it.

Pitch.


	3. Chapter 3

Pitch?

A guardian?

Pitch didn't know what offended him more, that a new villain was planning to beat the guardians when he hadn't managed to or that Mim had the audassity to dare make friends with him in such a way! A guardian! I ruin your life and leave you for 500+ years and now what you to protect the Earth with me! What? Pitch was mad at both. Mother Nature? Wreck the Earth children's lives! Pitch had given her a lovely childhood! How dare she ruin everyone else's! Only Pitch had the right to do that!

And the guardians what do they think?

Pitch turned and looked at them, still looking as if he were going to explode. Now he had to work with the guardians! How dare Mim expect him to work with the rest of the miserable children protectors!? How dare he!? As Pitch looked at their expressions he was less that blown away. They were obviously speechless! Their minds can't get over things very fast! Pitch decided he'd be the first to rage his feelings out to the world.

"How dare Mim choose me as a guardian?!" Pitch yelled looking at the rest of them as if it were partly their fault. "How dare he?! I refuse to work with the likes of you joy spreaders! This is an outrage!" Pitch stopped and panted. That felt good. But soon enough he could feel more rage. "And my daughter! How could she dare try to beat me at my own game! The gaul! Why would she want to anyway? She always had a positively lovely life! I made it so myself!" Pitch spat at the guardians, mouths still wide with speechlessness like a bunch of idiots! Pitch looked at each one. "Did you do this? OF COURSE YOU DIDN'T! MIM! I HATE YOU! YOU WILL WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN! I WILL DESTROY YOU! YOU WILL RUE THE DAY YOU NAMED ME A GUARDIAN!" Pitch stopped and panted, he couldn't find anymore rage and now became another speechless idiot.

North was beside himself, all he could think was: Pitch? A guardian? Mim, you are funny! Good joke! Then North figured that Mim was not joking. Wha? Pitch! You made us to keep him at bay not work with him! Although all the ranting Pitch was doing made North feel like he was coping rather well with the situation. North had the temptation to just walk away, he didn't feel like it happened.

But it did.

But how? Why?

North looked up at Mim slowly, then at Pitch.

"Mim, you just killed yourself..." North said quietly as if cursing under his breath, which he might do when he finally realizes what just actually happened.

"INDEED HE DID! I made that quite obvious!" Pitched howled. North looked at him in slight disbelief. Then his head turned to Tooth, Bunny, Sandy and Frost while listening to Pitch cursing at Mim in the back round.

"Did you see that?" North whispered to them. They nodded slowly wishing that they didn't see that.

Tooth was so so so confused. Why would Mim make his own enemy his trusted helper? Tooth trusted Mim with all her heart, but why would he do such a thing? She just couldn't figure it out! He was out of his mind! Although, she was more concerned about what Pitch felt about this. Pitch had made it obvious. She decided to leave him cursing like the short tempered freak he was and decided she was going back to her palace to tell her fairies.

"Guys?" She said quietly and slowly.

"WHAT?!" Pitch yelled. The guardians she was actually talking to stared at him.

"I'm gonna go home, see you guys later, right?" Tooth finished. The rest of the guardians, discarding Pitch, nodded. Then tooth fluttered away, but Sandy grabbed her foot and signalled her to stay, she needed to.

Pitch is a crazed maniac, thought Bunny. Why would Mim do this? Bunny was confused. More than he liked to be. He tutted at Pitch's constant cursing and turned to Frost. Frost shrugged, then sighed and held his chin in his hand. He was also wondering why the heck Mim would do such a thing, he's been alone too long. Jack wasn't going as crazy as Pitch...at all, he was doubting that Pitch would ever be a guardian anyway, so figured why stress? It won't progress anywhere. Jack just smirked and sat on his staff while Bunny stood firmly with his arms crossed.

Sandy was smiling up at Pitch, as if he saw opportunity in what was happening and understood Mim's decision totally. This scared Pitch.

After Pitch had finished with being speechless, he sighed, turned to Sandy and gestured him to come closer. Sandy hovered over to Pitch and Pitch kneeled down to his level. They looked each other in the eye as they were of the same spirit type.

"Is this to be?" Pitch asked Sandy, knowing Sandy knew far more than the rest of them.

Sandy smiled thoughtfully at Pitch and nodded slowly. Pitch needn't smile back, he just sighed nervously.

He stood up and looked at the Guardians sadly and frightened. He shivered nervously. Darn it, he thought. He was showing his weakness and centre: Fear.

"Pitch" North started soothingly. "We know this will not be easy for you, and we will not rush you into anything. Take as long as needed to get your head around things, you need to feel ready."

"I..I..I'm not one of you...I will NEVER BE ONE OF YOU! EVER!" Pitch yelled terrified, stumbling backwards slightly, trying to find something to lean on.

"Pitch" Tooth said calmly, firmly and soothingly. She fluttered over to him and stroked his chin and softly wiped her thumb across his cheek in an effort to calm him down. After about three seconds he pushed her away. Pitch gave in and sunk to the floor, huddling and rocking himself. He was crying through his nose, snuffling and snotting like a child.

Tooth went over and patted him on the back softly, but firmly in that reassuring way. Sandy went over and was so bold as to stroke his fingers through Pitch's hair calmingly. North came over and rubbed Pitch's hunched back firmly and Jack sat and patted Pitch's back once; Frost knew what it was like to be ignored and to feel hated by Mim for a long time and then chosen by him to be a guardian. But Pitch had it far worse than Jack and no matter how much he exaggerated his and degraded Pitch's, Pitch would always've had it worse. Bunny stood by Pitch and knew that Pitch was almost as strong as himself with controlling feelings and not letting them get the better of him and Bunny respected that. Pitch must be so sad and confused; he'd never let his feelings show. Even now he was only snuffling.

"Pitch," Bunny started, feeling awkward looking down but avoiding face contact with Pitch. "It'll be OK, you'll be fine, mate."

Pitch stopped, looked up at Bunny.

"You do care." Pitch said simply and gave Bunny a kind look but not quite a smile, Bunny nodded. "You're alright, rabbit."

Bunny looked at him, knowing Pitch was the second strongest being in the universe at controlling his human feelings. "You ain't bad ya'self."

The rest of the guardians stared at each other, mouths wide, Sandy smiled.


End file.
